


a little push

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hi! Maybe this time Queen as amazing and protective friends? Boys, especially Roger, are really worried about Freddie's choices in men. They cant stand seeing him with violative big arseholes.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	a little push

Deaky was sitting in the booth that Freddie had claimed at the bar. He watched from afar as the oldest member of Queen chatted with a taller, burlier man. He watched has Fred got closer, occasionally touching his arm and giving him the flirtiest smile he could without showing off his teeth. He watched Roger, across the bar from Freddie, as he glared into the back of the mystery man’s head. Brian was next to Roger, but his expression was sadder and full of longing.

John couldn’t help but feel a pit in his stomach as he watched the scene unfold before him. Roger, Brian, and him had talked about their feelings weeks ago when the youngest band member got a little too drunk and told Roger that he wouldn’t mind waking up next to them forever. He went on to talk about how pretty they were before realizing that he had just confessed his feelings. But the other two revealed the next day that they had similar feelings, but thought that it was too outlandish.

Suddenly, a warm body was next to his. It was Roger and it was clear that he moved from the bar to the booth in order to get a better view of what their crush was doing. The two watched in an angry silence as a hand slipped down Freddie’s back and down to his bum before it squeezed.

“I think we should leave.” Roger said in a deep voice, not far from a growl. John huffed. This was how most of their nights out ended; one of them getting so fed up with watching Freddie flirt that the trio left. But John didn’t want to leave without the fourth man again. It just felt wrong.

“I don’t think we should leave Fred. Who knows what those guys will do. They’ve been on him all night,” John mumbled the last bit into his drink but it wasn’t news; Roger was watching just as closely as Deaky was. The drummer deflated a little, knowing that he was right. He laid his head on the bassist’s shoulder as he watched the dark-haired man lean in closer to the man at the bar. He wanted nothing more than to go up to Freddie and drag him away after a long, dramatic kiss.

Brian shot a quick glance over to the booth and saw his two boys leaning on each other, looking defeated as they gazed at Freddie. The guitarist couldn’t see the other man, but he could see all the reactions that the older man was making and all his flirting attempts. It took everything inside him to hold his heart together when he saw them lean in and whisper things in the other’s ear. But when the man leaned down to Freddie’s ear, the two Queen members made eye contact. They both froze, unable to tear their eyes away from the other, too afraid of what might happen next.

The man pulled back and said something that Brian couldn’t see, but he saw the closed-lipped smile the singer gave and knew it was nothing good. He was the words ‘excuse me for a moment, won’t you?’ pass through his lips and Brian stood, unwilling to have this conversation in a dingy bar.

When he reached the booth, John and Roger were already standing, ready to follow Brian but still watching Freddie maneuver through the crowd to get to them. The trio shared a look just before Fred reached them, all of them unsure what would happen next.

“What’s going on.” No darlings, no lovies, spoken more like an accusation than a question.

“We’ll explain at home,” Brian said softly, gently jerking his head to the door, following behind the other three.

The walk back to the apartment was tense, John and Roger leading them, huddled together for either warmth or comfort, or maybe both. Freddie’s back was straight and his body was tense and Brian wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and cuddle him. Once they all piled into the flat, the silence was suffocating.

Roger and John sat on opposite sides of the couch while Freddie stood in front of it and Brian sat on the arm closest to Rog.

“So,” Freddie prompted, looking at each one of them. John cleared his throat before speaking.

“We uh, have a problem with the people you’re speaking to at the bar and clubs,” he started, keeping a calm demeanor as the standing man bristled.

“John you know full well that I can’t change who I am and-”

Roger interrupted, speaking for the first time since Fred joined them. “The problem is it isn’t us. And,” his face scrunched up before continuing, “the other guys are absolutely awful. Complete rubish. They touch you and say things that are vile. You’ve told us the stories about the creeps that feel you up.”

There was a thin silence as the singer took in the words the blond spoke. He was stunned and was sure that it was written all over his face.

“John, Roger, and I talked a little while back. About how we felt,” Brian was going slowly, trying to pick his words carefully. “We all agreed that our feelings were more than platonic. We want to be more than just friends. But we want that with you too.” He finished, eyeing Freddie. If this turned out bad, Queen was done. All they had done was for nothing and it would crash and burn.

“I thought that- I thought you didn’t like that I was flirting with men. But you- you all- want to be with me?” He whispered out the last part, not knowing what he wanted the answer to be. Roger wanted to throw up as he nodded, heart beating loudly in his ears.

But a sudden giggle from the center of the room drew three pairs of confused eye’s onto the older man. The trio looked at each other before looking back at Freddie, almost on the ground with laughter.

“Darlings, I’ve wanted this since we started!” Freddie said through his hysterics. “I thought you weren’t interested in me or any men for that matter. I wanted to try to move on, but it never worked!” And he was lost to a fit of laughter again

Then, from the other side of the couch, John started giggling too. The alcohol probably aided in it, but soon enough, all four men were on the floor, wondering how stupid they could have been to have missed this.

Once they quieted down, Brian let out a little sigh. “Are you sure? All of you?”

From the floor, Deaky looked at his two other bandmates, before nodding. “Absolutely, Brimi.”

The pet name made Brian’s heart flutter as he stood, helping the other’s up. “Now who’s bed is the biggest?”

“Already trying to bed me, May? You should at least take me to dinner first,” Roger teased, watching as Brian flushed and looked at the ground. He stood on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, smiling as the flush got darker. A soft giggle made him turn his head to see his other lover’s holding hands.

With softly murmured words, the four men eventually found their way into Freddie’s queen-sized bed, lying across each other as if they always had. It was hot and squished but John wouldn’t have wanted it any other way as Freddie tightened his grip around his waist, Roger pushed his face into his chest, and Brian’s fingers threaded themselves into this hair.


End file.
